An Undetermined Future
by Super Saiya-Jin lv.4 Goku
Summary: Now that Kuwabara and Goku have arrived in Crystal Tokyo who knows what will happen make sure to read and find out.
1. New Champions Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
An Undetermined Future  
  
Chapter 1  
New Champions Arrive  
  
It was a cold day in early winter. There was a nice breeze and everything seemed perfect for this time of year. The Christmas season was at its peak. The streets were full of shoppers and the stores were trying to make as many sales as possible. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the moment.  
  
In a small part of the city Kuwabara Kazuma, now 20 years old, was walking down the street. The Spirit World had been pretty quiet lately and there hadn't been a case in months. He slowly looked up as snow fell from the sky. In the corner of his eye he saw two people appear on a roof of a building. He thought nothing of it until he felt a strong surge of spirit energy. He turned around and looked for the two figures. They had disappeared but the strange spirit energy remained. It was coming from the same roof; he was sure of it. "Better check this out" he thought to himself as he ran into the building and headed up the staircase to the roof.  
  
When he got to the top, he slammed the door open and saw a boy, a girl and a huge dog in front of him. The dog had black fur and long fangs. The boy was tall with short black hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants and black shoes. The girl was a little shorter with long silver hair and deep red eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as the boy. The spirit energy the trio was emanating was amazing.  
  
"They're demons alright," Kuwabara thought, "but I can handle them." Out loud he said, "I'm Kuwabara Kazuma and I'm an official first class spirit detective of the Spirit World." He took out a small badge with his name and picture on it that showed his position.  
  
"Good. We finally found you," the boy said smiling. "You may not be that Urameshi guy but we could get a good price for your head. You're worth a lot dead you know."  
  
"Not surprising. I'm sure tons of demons want me gone," Kuwabara replied. "I've put a whole lot of you out of business over the years." He smiled. "Now I'm sure you didn't come here to tell me my worth. So let's just get down to business, alright?"  
  
The boy smiled in return. "Fine. A quick kill will be a nice change of pace. Then we can get on to bigger and better prey."  
  
The boy charged at Kuwabara and threw a punch. Kuwabara dodged it but was hit across the face with the boy's other fist. Kuwabara grinned then punched the boy in the stomach, sending him across the roof. The boy got up and walked back. His smile was bigger. Kuwabara could see the boy's spirit energy now and felt this huge power increase.  
  
"Not bad," Kuwabara thought, "but not good enough. This will end soon and I probably won't even break a sweat." As Kuwabara finished that thought, the boy vanished. He reappeared behind Kuwabara kicking him in the back of the head and causing him to almost fall over. Kuwabara turned around and caught the boy's next punch. He gave the boy a straight upper cut knocking him into the air before he fell on the roof.  
  
"Come on. I know you can do better with that kind of power," Kuwabara said as he watched the boy get up.  
  
"You're totally right about that," the boy replied as two rope-like things came out of his shirt sleeves. They wrapped themselves around Kuwabara's arms and lifted him up above the roof.  
  
"What the.," Kuwabara sputtered in amazement as he was lifted a foot above the roof. The rope-like things began to tighten, tearing his shirt sleeves into shreds.  
  
"Let's see how long it will take to cut your arms off," the boy said grinning a little as he made the ropes tighter.  
  
"Time to end this," Kuwabara shouted. "Double Spirit Swords appear." Two red swords made out of his spirit energy formed in his hands. With a small movement of the swords, he cut the ropes and dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. "I can't die until I beat Urameshi, alright?" He pointed one of the swords at the boy's neck. "Now do you give up?"  
  
"Oh man. I really underestimated you. I can't believe it," the boy said in a droning voice, hitting his head lightly. "What was I think not even using 10% of my power against the great Kuwabara."  
  
"Well next time don't take me so lightly," Kuwabara said. "Now give up nicely so I can take you in. I've got more important stuff to do."  
  
The boy smirked and snapped his fingers. "Idiot Portal open," he said. Suddenly a black hole appeared under Kuwabara's feet and swallowed him up.  
  
.......  
  
Kuwabara woke up to a blue sky dotted with huge, fluffy white clouds. "Man, I hate it when they open up those dimensional portals," he muttered. "I'm probably three blocks away and by the time I get back to the rooftop, he'll be gone." Kuwabara sat up and looked around. His mouth opened in amazement. "Wh.wh.where am I?," he stammered.  
  
Kuwabara found himself sitting on a grass-covered hill. Below him was an enormous city that looked nothing like Tokyo. There were huge buildings and in the center of the city was a castle that looked like it was made of crystal. He slapped himself in the forehead and collapsed on the grass. "Man, I'm really screwed this time. It looks like that demon guy sent me halfway around the world. My sister's going to be really mad when I call her collect long distance." Suddenly, a new thought entered Kuwabara's mind and he gulped nervously. "Man, I hope I'm still on Earth." He stood up and brushed the dirt and grass from his clothes and hair. He looked around him, but there were no other signs of civilization except the strange town below. "Okay Kuwabara, you're not going to find out where you are standing here, so I guess the only thing to do is head down into that city." He stuck his hands in his pockets and started down the hill.  
  
Kuwabara's nervousness subsided somewhat as he walked through the city but didn't entirely disappear. There were humans here, but he wasn't getting any signs of their spirit energy. He did feel other energies but they felt different from human and demon spirit energy.  
  
When he was walking down the hill, he decided that the castle would be his destination, but as soon as he got to level ground, he lost sight of it among the other tall buildings. Confident that if he just kept walking toward the center of town he would find it, Kuwabara trudged on, certain the castle would appear at the end of the next block. However, the walk down the hill was longer than he thought and after several blocks, it was starting to get dark in the city, Kuwabara was exhausted and still no castle was in sight.  
  
Finally, Kuwabara had to admit defeat. He was tired, thirsty and exhausted. Wherever this castle was, it would have to wait until the morning. Kuwabara sat down on the closest bench he could find and gave a sigh of relief. He checked his wallet to see how much money he had to live on. He was relieved to find some cash. It wasn't much, but it should be enough to get something to eat. Relaxing a little with his immediate concerns taken care of, he sat back to watch the passersbys as he rested.  
  
The streets were busy. Everyone he saw was carrying some sort of bag or parcel. He remembered it was Christmas. "Well, at least this seems like a nice peaceful place," he thought. "It looks like they're getting ready for Christmas too." He decided to rest a few more minutes before looking for a place to eat. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the area. People started screaming and running in all directions. Kuwabara stood up and looked around. He thought the explosion came from the center of the city, the same place where the crystal castle stood.  
  
"Crap. Everyone back there, take cover," a man yelled.  
  
Kuwabara ran over to the man and grabbed him by the arm. "What's going on?" he shouted. "Where'd that explosion come from?"  
  
The man pulled Kuwabara's hand off his arm. "Where have you been? It's those demon humans who plan to change the world," he said. "They're attacking the Queen again."  
  
"How far is the castle?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
The man pointed toward the center of the city. "Staight ahead, six more blocks. But if you're smart, you stay away from there." The man pushed past Kuwabara and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"Looks like I found a someone who needs my help," Kuwabara said. "Don't worry little lady. Kuwabara Kazuma, Spirit Detective, is on his way." With that Kuwabara started running in the direction the man indicated.  
  
He was closer than he thought. After more two blocks, Kuwabara entered what looked like an older section of the city. The buildings were smaller and no longer hid the towers of the mysterious castle. A few minutes later, Kuwabara reached the castle. There was a huge park-like area in front of the castle and Kuwabara could see three figures fighting in front of the gate. As he got closer, he could see two of the fighters were women. Their opponent was a man with short brown hair and a black energy sword that looked similar to Kuwabara's.  
  
The man was shorter then Kuwabara. He had blue eyes and was wearing the same clothes as the demon boy he had fought earlier but Kuwabara sensed this guy was much stronger and he seemed a lot more skilled. The two women who were fighting him seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform but Kuwabara had never seen it before. One of the women had long blonde hair. The other woman had the same hair style except her hair was black.  
  
The black-haired woman shouted "Mars Celestial Fire Surround." A fire seemed to attack the lone swordsman. He gave a little grin and with a wave of his free hand a huge gust of wind sprang up and knocked the attack back at her. The blonde-haired woman shouted "Venus Love Chain Encircle." Kuwabara watched in amazement as a chain suddenly burst from the woman's hand and headed toward the man. The swordsman laughed as he caught the chain and broke it with his hand. He gave an evil smile to the two women.  
  
"Nice try little ladies but you can't stop me," the swordsman said. "This battle is pointless. Just give up. Oh, and don't bother to call your friends. I'll just kill them too." The swordsman's raise his weapon in front of him and pointed it at the women. "A new and glorious time is ahead of us. Too bad you won't be here to see it. The swordsman ran toward the women. He was so fast it was hard for Kuwabara to see what was happening. He heard the swordsman's shout "Flame Double Slash" as he reached the two women. The sword seemed to burst into flames. The swordsman made two quick slashes of his fiery weapon and as Kuwabara watched, the two women went flying through the air. The flames around the sword disappeared as quickly as they materialized. The swordsman turned around and laughed. "See, I told you your efforts were futile. Now prepare to die."  
  
"Stop it," Kuwabara shouted. The swordsman turned to him. "Don't you know that it's wrong to beat up women? Now I, Kuwabara Kazuma, first class spirit detective will be your opponent. So you better get ready."  
  
"What a foolish man you are," the swordsman said with a grin. "Why you don't even have a weapon." He shook a finger at Kuwabara. "You should not get involved in other people's business. It might just get you killed. Now mister hero man. leave or prepare to meet your maker."  
  
Kuwabara took a fighting stance. "Why don't you stop with the big talk and just attack," he replied. "I'm really sick of you idiots telling me who I can and can't beat." Kuwabara grinned. "And don't worry about the weapon. I never go anywhere without it." Kuwabara raised his right hand and shouted "Spirit Sword." A flaming red sword formed in his hands. A movement behind the swordsman caught Kuwabara's eye. The black-haired woman was slowly starting to get up.  
  
"Hey, you were fighting us. Just leave him out of this," the black-haired woman gasped.  
  
The swordsman turned half way to see her. "Stupid woman. Just stay down," the swordsman said. Then he shouted "Wind Slash" as he made a diagonal slash through the air with his sword. A strong gust of wind flew from the sword's arc and knocked the woman back down in a crumpled heap.  
  
Kuwabara took this time to launch his own attack. He raced toward his opponent and slashed at him with his sword. The swordsman blocked Kuwabara's attack with his own sword. Kuwabara and the swordsman traded several more blows but neither one was able to land a hit. Suddenly the swordsman lunged at Kuwabara. As Kuwabara jumped out the of way, the swordsman raised his left hand. A strong gust of wind flew toward Kuwabara, lifting him into the air and sending him flying into a tree. As Kuwabara slid to the ground, the swordsman laughed. "That was easier then I thought," he said.  
  
Kuwabara jumped to his feet and brushed himself off. "Hey, you're nowhere near done," he said. "I'm just warming up.You just caught me off guard there but it won't happen again." Kuwabara put his sword straight in front of him and charged at the swordsman. "Now you'll see what I can do," he shouted.  
  
The swordsman raised his weapon again. "Well bring it on," he replied as he ran toward Kuwabara. The two fighters both took a slash at each other and stepped back. The swordsman looked down and saw a cut in his shirt. "He's better then I thought," he said to himself.  
  
"Man, I haven't had a fight like this in a long time" Kuwabara thought. His cheek stung and when Kuwabara wiped it with his hand, he saw he was bleeding. "I better take this more seriously or it's over."  
  
The swordsman faced Kuwabara. He wasn't smiling anymore. "No more playing around," he said. "You have proven yourself worthy enough to see some of my advanced techniques. How about my "Flame Double Slash", the same one I used against the great Sailor Scouts." He then ran at Kuwabara, flames suddenly covering in his sword.  
  
Kuwabara put both hands in front of him and braced himself. "Double Spirit Swords," he shouted. A second sword appeared out of Kuwabara's left hand. As the swordsman attacked, Kuwabara's swords blocked his double blows. The force of the attack threw both fighters backwards away from each other. "Now it's my turn," Kuwabara shouted. He raced toward the swordsman and started slashing with his swords. He kept hacking away at his opponent, only to have the swordsman block his blows over and over again. Kuwabara looked for an opening and when he was close enough to his opponent, he made one of his Spirit Swords vanish and punched the swordsman in the stomach with his free hand. Kuwabara hit him in the stomach again before getting a good shot to the swordsman's face. The force of the blow pushed the swordsman backward, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, but he was quickly on his feet again. When he faced Kuwabara, the swordsman was grinning again but there was blood dripping from his lip.  
  
"You really do pack a punch," the swordsman said lightly as he wiped the blood from his face. "But you'll need more than that to beat me. Now for my next technique, The Invisible Wind Slash."  
  
"Just shut up and fight me," Kuwabara shouted as he lifted his arm to strike. As Kuwabara moved closer, he watched his opponent slash the sword at him. Kuwabara ignored the blow as the swordsman was too far away to strike him. Suddenly, Kuwabara felt a burst of strong wind hit him in the chest. Ajolt of pain went through him and he staggered backwards. When he looked down, his shirt was covered with holes and his chest was covered with bruises. Reeling from the pain, Kuwabara fell to his knees and mumbled "Spirit Sword extend." Kuwabara's sword lengthened instantly and struck the swordsman in the leg. Screaming in pain, the swordsman fell to one knee and dropped his sword as his pants leg seemed to become completely red.  
  
The swordsman staggered to his feet and looked down at his leg. He looked at Kuwabara again, his face was contorted with rage. "You did this?" he said angrily. "How did a low level fighter like you do this?" He bent over and picked up his sword. He began to rise slowing into the air. "This ends now. I will not let you live. Prepare for death." The swordsman was about 20 feet into the air when he stopped.  
  
Sweat formed on Kuwabara's forehead. "He can fly," Kuwabara said to himself. "That totally gives him the upper hand."  
  
"Now we'll see who the best fighter is," the swordsman said as he put the sword over this head. "Super Invisible Wind Slash," he shouted. With that, he slashed the sword down. A huge blast of air flew from the sword. As it touched the ground, the area it struck began explode sending dirt and rocks into the air.  
  
"Oh crap," Kuwabara shouted as he jumped out of the way and started to run.  
  
The swordsman laughed. "What? Out of tricks already. Well, just stand still. It won't hurt for long," he shouted as he repeated his attack almost hitting Kuwabara again.  
  
"I can't just keep running," Kuwabara said as he stopped and faced the swordsman. He was covered in dirt and he had new cuts and bruises where he had been struck the rocks and dirt. The wounds from the swordsman's first attack were bleeding now and the pain in Kuwabara's ribs was almost unbearable. "What can I do?" Kuwabara thought desperately. "How can I fight some guy who won't stay on the ground". Everything was looking hopeless when he heard someone yell "Venus Crescent Beam." A golden beam hit the swordsman and he cried out in pain. Kuwabara looked to see where the attack came from. It was coming from the blonde-haired woman who was back on her feet. The beam stopped. The woman collapsed on her hands and knees but she kept her eyes on the floating swordsman.  
  
"You should have stayed down woman," the swordsman shouted angrily. "I might have let you live, but not anymore." The swordsman sent four slashes at her. She managed to dodge the first three but the fourth hit her, sending her flying back and landing near the top of the castle's staircase. The swordsman grinned. "Now to end this."  
  
Kuwabara was barely able to stand, but he had to make his move now. "Second Spirit Sword," he said and a sword appeared in his left hand. He had use most of his energy all ready, but he still had to use more to pull over his attack. As he moved second sword into position, he heard someone shout "Mars Firebird Strike." Kuwabara looked in the direction of the voice and saw that the black-haired woman was on her feet again. A flame in the shape of a bird appeared over the woman's head.  
  
"What? I thought you were dead," the swordsman shouted.  
  
"Now's my chance," Kuwabara thought. "Spirit sword one extend," he said pushing his second sword into the ground. As the sword lengthened, Kuwabara was lifted into the air.  
  
At the sound of Kuwabara's voice, the swordman's looked down in his direction. "Blast it. Not you too." Just then the black-haired woman's attack hit the swordsman's back and he coughed out some blood.  
  
Kuwabara finally reached his opponent. "Now you'll pay," he shouted as he slashed his first sword at the swordsman.  
  
The Spirit Sword cut into the top of the swordsman's shoulder but the fighter managed to stop the blade with his hand. As Kuwabara let his second Spirit Sword disappear, he hurled himself at his opponent, grabbing him by the shirt. The impact of Kuwabara's body knocked the swordsman's weapon out of his hand and as it flew through the air, the blade disappeared. As the two fighters fell to the ground, Kuwabara released his first Spirit Sword and punched his opponent in the face. Kuwabara felt himself slowly suddenly. The swordsman had gained of their flight. Kuwabara kept up the blows, rapidly punching the swordsman across the face over and over again. Suddenly Kuwabara hit the ground with a thud. The jolt loosened his grip on the swordsman's shirt. The swordsman pushed Kuwabara and he fell backwards hitting the staircase. Neither fighter moved. They just stared at each other, saying nothing. Both of them were breathing hard and dripping blood.  
  
"Next time you won't be so lucky," the swordsman said as he picked up the sword handle and vanished. Kuwabara started to go up the stairs but after two steps he passed out.  
  
.......  
  
In an icy barren waste miles from the city, a tall man appears out of nowhere. He had messy black hair and he was wearing a red uniform. He had an unconscious man draped over his shoulder. The unconscious man had uncombed brown hair and he appeared to be dressed all in black. The edge of a holster could be seen at his waist.  
  
The tall man scanned the sky as if searching for something. His face had cuts and bruises. Suddenly he stopped and looked to the right. He shifted the unconscious man on his shoulder and tightened his hold. "Well, looks like we're got lucky. I can sense people over in that direction. I just hope this world as a hospital of some sort." The tall man grinned and patted his lifeless companion on the back with his free hand . "Don't you die on me. You owe me another all out battle," he said. With that, the man rose into the air and flew off.  
  
..........  
  
A couple of hours later, Kuwabara woke up in a place that looked like a hospital. There were bright lights and tons of different kinds of machinery. He sat up. There was no one in the room but he knew someone had been there because he was all bandaged up. He was about to get out of the bed when a small woman entered the room. She had short blue hair and Kuwabara knew she was the doctor because of the white coat she was wearing.  
  
"You woke up much sooner then I thought you would," the blue-haired woman said smiling. "And that's not the only surprise you've given me today. From what I was told of the fight, your wounds should have been much worse." Suddenly she looked flustered. "Oh where are my manners. Here I'm babbling on and I haven't introduced myself. I'm Dr. Ami Mizuno."  
  
Kuwabara blushed at the compliments. "Well I'm pretty tough," he replied. "I've been through worse fights than then that. Oh and I'm Kuwabara Kazuma, first class spirit detective."  
  
"So Mister Kazuma where're you from," Ami asked.  
  
"Umm, just call me Kuwabara, okay," Kuwabara said. He looked embarrassed. "Ahhh, well let's just say I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm from so far away you've probably never heard of the place. Ah, I'm just here for, ah, a visit." He smiled. "Yeah, that's it. I'm here for a visit and I wanted to see the palace and well, I heard an explosion and the next thing I know I'm fighting some sword-wielding, flying guy."  
  
"Wow, sounds like you've been through a lot today," Ami replied.  
  
"Well, let's just say this wasn't my first fight. Fighting is part of my business and compared to some of my other battles, this was a walk in the park," Kuwabara replied. Suddenly an alarm went off. Kuwabara looked around excitely. "What's that? Are we under attack again?" The doctor went over to the computer and pressed so button.  
  
"Relax, Mr. Kuwabara. We're not under attack, at least not yet." The doctor looked away from Kuwabara so she didn't look in his eyes. "There seems to be some kind of unidentified power heading toward our main hospital," she said, "and I'm not sure if it's friendly or not." She smiled. "I guess you're not the only one having an unusual day, but when you work at Crystal Palace, the unusual is, well., to be expected. I'm really sorry but I have to deal with this. Why don't you get back into bed and I'll check on you later." After Kuwabara got back under the sheets, the doctor hurried out of his room..  
  
"Crystal Palace. Man, where did that demon guy send me. Well, I'm not going to get any answers lying around here and it looks like that hospital needs the help of Kuwabara Kazuma, first class spirit detective." With that, Kuwabara slowly and painfully forced himself up, got dressed and left his room. When Ami came back all she found was an empty bed. She went to inform the others. 


	2. Path of a Champion

An Undetermined Future  
  
Chapter 2  
Path of a Champion  
  
The tall black-haired man stood on the top of the hospital looking over the city. "This looks like a nice peaceful place to live," he said to himself. "Better not stay too long. I don't want to cause them any trouble." He shook his head and thought about the last world he visited. "Even when I try to avoid problems, they still seem to happen and I certainly don't want another disaster like the last one."  
  
Flashback  
  
The black-haired man looked around slowly. He was in a desert. There were no signs of life, just sand and rock, endless miles of sand and rock. "Man, I hope I have my powers here. Otherwise I'll be in big trouble." That was one of the dangers in being a "Traveler" as the Teleportians called it. If anything, being a Traveler had taught him to be cautious, a lesson he wished he had learned before he started his journey.  
  
When he discovered the Teleportians' ability to jump from dimension to dimension, he knew he had to learn it. It had taken a great deal of time and effort to convince them to teach it to him, but he managed to overcome their reluctance. He had no doubts he could master their technique and his early success seemed to prove it.  
  
However, experience was teaching him it was tougher to become skilled at Traveling than he originally thought. Even though he could sense things about the world he was going to jump to, it wasn't always as hospitable as he expected. Not only that but whenever he moved to a new world, his powers varied. There was no way to predict how little or how much of his abilities he would have in advance of the jump. In fairness to the Teleportians, they had tried to warn him. He just didn't understand what they meant when they said that each dimension's rules were different and what was powerful in one was weak in another. He didn't think it would apply to him, but he found out he was wrong, almost deadly wrong, on the first world where he couldn't use all of his abilities.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a great power. It was off in the distance which meant he'd have to fly to get there. He hoped whoever, or whatever, had that huge energy couldn't detect ki. With that thought, he powered up a little and found with relief he could float. He rose higher into the air and flew in the direction where he had felt the energy. When he saw how quickly he was covering ground, he felt his tension lessen a little. Maybe he would have all his powers here. "Better be cautious," he thought. "First, I better find out what the situation is before I figure out how much power I have." As he got closer to the power source, he saw a huge city appear on the horizon. It was surrounded by desert, but he could see the city's water supply from the air.  
  
The Traveler slowly landed in a quiet part of the city so he wouldn't make a big scene. He looked around to see if the huge power surge meant a battle was going on, but all he heard were the normal sounds of a bustling city. He strolled down the busy streets watching people go by. Everything seemed nice and peaceful, but the fact was that most of the worlds he went to seemed peaceful at first. He remembered there was always a calm before the storm and the fact that he was a stranger to this world meant he may not recognize signs of danger. He had walked several blocks before he reached the source of the power he had detected. To his surprise, it seems to be coming from one young man.  
  
The youth was about sixteen or seventeen with short, uncombed brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt. His pants and combat boots were black. He wore a belt with two guns on it and ten sets of clips. The Traveler watched the youth as he walked past him. There was a look in the young man's eyes that he just couldn't figure out. He took a few more steps then stopped and turned around to watch the young man walk down the street. The Traveler thought about following him, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself yet. Besides he was beginning to get a little hungry and he could sense if anything went wrong. "Great, now that that's settled, I wonder what's good to eat around here."  
  
.............  
  
Twenty minutes later, the young man was at the other end of city. He walked into a tall office building and kicked in the door of the second office on the left. All of the people at work suddenly stopped what they were doing to look at him. "I'm here to pick up everything on Project Ego and the Clone Solution," the teenager said. "Now we can do this one of two ways. One way is you just give it to me, no questions asked, and I leave just as quickly as I came." He made a fist with his right hand and punched it into his left. "Or I could always kill a bunch of you, break through the guards and just take it." He smiled. "The second way is more fun for me, but it is a little messy and I wouldn't want to trash such a nice looking place."  
  
One of the men dressed walked out of the crowd. He was dressed in a business suit unlike the others in the room who wore mostly lab coats. "Who are you? How do you know about the project and why the hell do you want it," he said as he took a remote out of his pocket.  
  
"I'm Vincent Striker and let's just say once I'm done with this job, I'll be financially secure for the rest of my life," the teenager said with a grin. "Oh just so you know, I'm the strongest one here so you might as well help me. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll leave you a little tip, but don't get your hopes up." He lifted up his right hand and formed a ki beam in his palm. "I'm not really that nice a guy." Just then a round hole opened up in the floor in front of the businessman and three big guys came out. All three were tall with red hair and red eyes. There was no expression on their faces.  
  
"Say hello to our Android Force," the businessman said. "They're the last thing you'll ever see."  
  
Suddenly one of the red-headed men flew forward and threw a punch at the teenager. Vincent dodged and threw his ki beam at the android but it moved out of the way. The beam flew across the room and blew up a wall of the building. People started screaming and running away. In the meantime, the same android recovered and flew at Vincent. It threw another punch and this time it hit its target, sending Vincent up through the ceiling and on to the next floor. He crashed on to a desk breaking it in half. The android floated up and followed Vincent through the hole.  
  
Vincent was getting up off the floor and brushing the dust off his jacket. "Well, I guess it's time to get a little more serious," he said with a grin. He somersaulted backwards to give himself some room to maneuver. When he landed, he quickly increased his power until he was sure he was above the android's strength and speed. The android was already coming at him, but with his improved speed, it seemed as if his opponent was moving in slow motion. Vincent flew at the android, dodging its fist and landing a blow in its stomach. As the android doubled over, Vincent crashed his elbow on to its head. There was a loud crack as metal shards flew into the air. The android collapsed on the floor, the circuits in its head exposed. There was a sizzling sound for a few seconds then smoke drifted up from the hole in the android's head.  
  
Vincent nudged his opponent with his foot. There was no reaction. "You didn't even stand a chance against me. Now I'll destroy the other two and this will be over with." Vincent grinned slightly as he gave the android's head a sharp kick, knocking it off. Someone screamed and Vincent noticed the last remaining people exiting the room. Suddenly an alarm went off, filling the air with a loud clamor. Vincent was just about to jump down the hole when his eye caught a flash of light to his left. It was a small service elevator and the number two was lit up. As Vincent took a step forward, a huge ki beam shot out, hitting Vincent in the chest and sending him flying through the window. Vincent stopped himself in mid-air. He heard screams from the street below but he ignored them as he streaked back into the building.  
  
As Vincent flew inside, his eye caught the third android right next to the opening. He turned around to strike but the android was faster. It kicked Vincent back through the blast hole and toward the street. Vincent slammed into the roof of a moving car, causing it to collapse. He quickly flipped up and on to the ground. There was an explosion as the car he landed on crashed into some parked cars. As Vincent jumped back to avoid the flames, the android shot a ki beam. Vincent dodged it. The beam hit the road blowing a big hole into it. Chunks of dirt and pavement flew everywhere. Taking advantage of the distraction, Vincent flew up and punched the android. It went flying through the building, crashing though walls and flying out though the opposite side.  
  
Vincent turned his attention to the android at the elevator. As he floated into the building, the second android flew at him. It threw a punch and Vincent caught it. "You guys are making this way to easy," Vincent said with a smirk. "All you seem to be doing is causing a crap load of damage and getting everyone but me killed." He grabbed the android behind the head with his other hand, pushed it down and slammed him in the face with his knee. He kneed the android two more times and then threw him down the hole into the room below.  
  
The android hit a lab table as he landed, but it managed to catch itself and jumped away from the opening. Vincent took out his two handguns and leaped after him. As soon as Vincent hit the ground, he started firing. The few remaining people in the room hit the ground, hiding under desks and lab tables. The android ran around the room trying to dodge the bullets. One of the bullets hit a small tank and the canister burst into flames. As the fire began to spread around the room, the overhead sprinklers went off.  
  
Vincent shook his head to move his soaking wet hair out of his face. The android was nowhere to be seen. Vincent slowly scanned the room. It was difficult to see through the falling water and the smoke. Suddenly a figure to his left leaped from behind a desk. It was the android coming at him at top speed. Vincent fired his handguns aiming at critical points on the android. Just as it was about to reach him, Vincent jumped up and did a back flip over his opponent. As Vincent flew over the android, he felt a small jolt of electricity. As he landed, he heard the sound of breaking glass. Looking up to face the android, Vincent saw this fight was over. The android was lying in a wreckage of cars on the streets, electricity still sparking from its body. Its power chips were hit. Vincent caught the faint smell of fuel and suddenly one of the cars near the android exploded into flames. "Well, two down and one to go," Vincent said as he flew out to look for the last one.  
  
.........  
  
As the Traveler flew over the scene, he was shocked by the destruction. "Man, don't tell me that young guy did all this. Why? They look like innocent people going about their business." He shook his head. "Wait, I'm jumping to conclusions. Maybe he didn't do this, but I have to know for sure." The energy source he felt from the young man was much stronger now, and it was close by. "I'd better see if I can increase my power. I'm no match for him like this." As he increased his battle strength, he felt a familiar surge of energy. Looking down at his hands, he saw he was surrounded by a golden glow. With a sigh of relief, he streaked off toward the energy source.  
  
Two blocks away, he found the young man he had seen earlier. He was in the middle of a fight with a red-haired man. There was a huge hole in one of the buildings and the street was littered with glass and rubble. The Traveler couldn't sense any ki from the red-haired man. "He must be an android. I'd better help." As the Traveler started down, the young man shot a ki beam at his opponent's chest. The red-haired android crashed into the building and collapsed on the ground with a huge hole in his chest. Sparks of electricity and smoke came from the android's lifeless body. The Traveler stopped in mid-air surprised by the young man's sudden victory. At that instant, the young man disappeared, but the Traveler could sense his energy heading back toward the first scene of destruction. The Traveler quickly followed after him.  
  
...........  
  
Vincent laughed a little as he landed in the laboratory. The sprinklers had turned off and people were helping each other out of the room. Everyone stopped and turned around. Vincent noticed the businessman who had spoken before. Crossing his arms, Vincent said, "I beat your so-called Android Force. Not much of a fight if you ask me but, hey, nice try. Better luck killing me next time." He took out one of his hand guns and pointed at the businessman. "Now if you don't want to share the same end as your androids, hand over the information I asked for and quickly."  
  
The businessman smiled. "Well, you're tougher than I thought. It looks like we'll have to take out the big guns for you." He lifted the same remote he had used before. This time a panel on the inside wall opened up and two bigger and tougher looking androids came out.  
  
"Can't you get it through your head that those damn things are no match for me," Vincent said in disgust as he began to walk forward. Suddenly he felt a rush of air behind him. Dust, papers and debris swirled in the air and Vincent covered his face protectively. He turned around and took a glimpse over his arm. The figure of a man was silhouetted in the hole in the wall. Vincent couldn't make out any details other than the man was tall and had strange spiky hair.  
  
As the air settled, the stranger stepped forward. "What's going on here?" he demanded angrily. "Why are you killing so many innocent people? Tell me."  
  
"I was just using my protection," a voice behind Vincent said. Vincent turned sideways, so he could keep both parties in view. The person who had spoken was the businessman with the remote.  
  
The businessman raised his arm and pointed at Vincent. "That man broke in and threatened to kill us so I was forced to deal with him," he said. "But now that you've interfered, I'll have to get rid of you too. I don't need any witnesses talking to the news." The man gestured to the two androids. "Androids, kill the blonde-haired man, then take care of the first guy."  
  
As Vincent watched, the two androids flew at the stranger together. The blonde-haired man quickly dodged and then with a move that was just a blur to Vincent, he grabbed the androids by their heads and smashed them together. There was a loud crunch and both androids fell to the ground twitching.  
  
The blonde-haired man suddenly appeared next to Vincent. "No more people have to die today. While I'm not sure if you're telling the truth, I will fight this man and the winner will get what he desires."  
  
"Fine, but if I see either of you again, you're dead," the businessman said grimly.  
  
Vincent turned angrily to the blonde-haired man and jabbed him in the chest with a finger. "Listen, I don't know who you are but stay out of my." Before he finished his sentence, the blonde-haired man grabbed Vincent's shoulder. The room suddenly disappeared. Vincent was blinded by a flash of white light and then everything went dark. He couldn't see the blonde- haired man but he felt him gripping his shoulder. As Vincent reached up to grab the other man's arm, another flash of light blinded him. When his vision cleared, Vincent found himself in the middle of a desert. The stranger suddenly released his shoulder and stepped away from Vincent. Freed from his captor, Vincent stumbled and had to regain his balance.  
  
I don't intent to fight you. I'm just a Traveler, passing through," the blonde-haired man said. "But I don't want anymore deaths today. I suggest you find a place where you can stay for a while." He frowned at Vincent. "And don't go back to that city. I'll know if you do and I'll come back to get you."  
  
Vincent raised his fist and shook it at the stranger. "Listen up. I don't care who you are or what kind of trick you just pulled, but I'm not stopping until I get what I want," he said angrily as he powered up. "I'm not going to let you, or anyone else, stop me. Once I finish this job, I'll be set for life and I'll never have to worry again. This is too much to give up, no matter how high the risk, or the death toll." A bluish glow appeared around his body and he felt the air around him stir with his increasing power. "This is a war," Vincent said intently. "Only one side can win and I'm sure as hell I won't be the loser." With that, Vincent rushed at the Traveler and punched him across the face. The stranger skidded back a bit. Vincent stepped toward him and threw another punch. This time the blonde-haired man caught it.  
  
"I hate to fight you but if I have to, I will," the Traveler said as he threw a punch. Vincent moved backwards slightly to avoid it and threw a punch of his own but the blonde-haired man dodged his counterattack. Vincent glared at his opponent for a moment and then attacked him with another punch. This one connected to the blonde-haired man's face, making his head turn sideways. Vincent followed up with a punch to the Traveler's gut but the blonde-haired fighter blocked his attack and pushed Vincent back. Vincent skidded to a halt a few feet away. The Traveler took a fighting stance and stared at Vincent with a determined look on his face.  
  
"I see you're different from the rest of them," Vincent said with a grin. "You can actually fight and are pretty good to boot. I haven't met someone who could keep up with me and give me a good fight. I look forward to destroying you." With that, Vincent flew at the Traveler and threw a punch. The Traveler blocked it again but the force of Vincent's blow sent him flying through the air. He slammed into a tall outcropping of rocks and slid down. Vincent quickly flew after him to follow up on his attack but the Traveler was already on his feet when he arrived. The man's fists were raised at his waist and Vincent could see the power swirling around his opponent.  
  
Vincent frowned. It was obvious his opponent was holding back, but Vincent was confident he could win. "I've got to get this finish quickly," he thought. "If this idiot keeps me here too long, I'll never get that data." Vincent flew at the Traveler and started to pummel him with punches and kicks, but the blonde-haired man just kept dodging.  
  
Suddenly the man leaped into the air. Vincent followed him and aimed a punch at his face. The blonde-haired man caught Vincent's fist and with his other hand, he formed a ball of ki and sent it into Vincent's stomach. Vincent caught the energy blast with his free hand. The force of the ki blast broke the Traveler's hold on Vincent's hand. Vincent flew backwards, still holding the ki ball. His arm ached from the effort of keeping the small sphere of energy under control. He finally got enough control over the ki blast to throw it away into the air. He sent his own ki blast after it. When the two beams collided, they exploded with a huge flash of golden light.  
  
Frustrated, Vincent increased his power. "Maybe I can't get you with my fists, but let's see if you can dodge this." Vincent flew at his opponent, but this time, he sent a rapid volley of ki blasts before him. The Traveler agilely dodged his attacks, moving so quickly, he seemed to disappear and reappear before Vincent's eyes. As Vincent observed his opponent, he saw the pattern to his moves. As he got closer, he decided to try another physical attack. Seeing an opening, Vincent increased his speed when the blonde-haired man disappeared. When he reappeared, Vincent was right in front of him. He kneed the Traveler in the stomach, punched him across the face and then quickly flew behind him and hit him to the ground.  
  
Vincent flew after the Traveler. To his surprise, the blonde-haired man gained control of his fall right before he hit the ground. Vincent sped up to continue his attack but as he was about to hit the blonde-haired man, his opponent flew up and out of the way. "Damn it, can't you stand still," Vincent shouted. Vincent tried to stop his descend, but it was too late and he crashed into the ground. Sand and stone exploded everywhere, getting in Vincent's hair, eyes and nose and covering into his clothes. As soon as the air cleared, Vincent stood up from the crater he had made and shook the sand and debris from his face and hair. As he turned to find his opponent, he saw a foot flying toward his face. Vincent saw stars as the blow connected. He was thrown backwards, landed on his back, and skidded across the sandy ground.  
  
When he stopped sliding, Vincent lay there for a few seconds and slowly got up. He spit and then wiped a tickle of blood from his mouth. The Traveler just stood there waiting. "You bastard," Vincent shouted. "You'll pay for doing that to me." Vincent raced to his opponent and threw a punch. The blonde-haired man dodged it but Vincent jumped up and slammed his knee into the other fighter's face. "I'm the strongest person on this planet! There's no way you can beat me," Vincent yelled as he kicked the Traveler across the face.  
  
The Traveler flew backwards from Vincent's blow, but he managed to land on his feet. When he stopped, he wiped some blood from his face and glared at Vincent. "You are strong that's for sure," the Traveler said as he got into a fighting stance. "But you use your power recklessly and get innocent people killed. I don't know what you're after back there or what it's like here but I can't let you go on like this." He flew at Vincent and powered up right before he punched Vincent in the stomach. He threw another punch but Vincent dodged it. Vincent countered with a knee in the blonde-haired man's stomach. The Traveler gave a short moan of pain, but quickly retaliated with a punch of his own. Vincent moved sideways to avoid the blow then followed up with his own punch. The Traveler avoided the blow and then flew backwards, putting some distance between him and Vincent. Landing on the ground, he cupped his two hands together at his waist and began to form a ki blast.  
  
Vincent quickly pulled out his two handguns and fired at the Traveler. The Traveler quickly dodged the bullets but one skimmed his cheek causing it to bleed. Having stopped the ki blast, Vincent put his guns away, flew at his opponent and then got in two good punches. The blonde-haired man countered with his own punch, hitting Vincent hard in the gut. He threw one at Vincent's face but missed. Seeing an opening, Vincent hit the Traveler in the face and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"That was a good workout, but now it's time for you to die," Vincent said with a smirk. As the Traveler watched, Vincent pulled a strange looking handgun out of his jacket. "Those bullets before were just a little distraction. I'm smart enough to know that a regular gun won't be able to beat you. You're too good to die that way, but this gun is different. It was made for guys like those losers back in town and other weaklings so they could deal with people like us. It gives the weakest man enough power to attack someone with our kind of strength."  
  
Vincent saw a look of disbelief cross the other man's face and he chuckled. "I guess you never ran into anything like this before." Vincent's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah, technology is a wonderful thing," he said sarcastically. "It gives the most pathetic people all the power in the world." Then Vincent smiled. "But today, it's going to give me the power. You see this one handgun takes a normal man's ki and increases to just about a quarter of my strength and a little less of yours. If you want to know how it works, I can't tell you, but I can tell you it does work. And today, we're going to see what happens when it gets into the hands of a man with real power." He straightened his arms and took aim at the Traveler. "I really better power down. I wouldn't want to destroy the whole planet. Sorry I couldn't beat you in battle, but I've got an important matter to take care of. " Vincent reduced his power and flicked a small switch on the bottom of the gun's handle. He could feel the weapon vibrate as it absorbed his power.  
  
"I don't know if he's bluffing or not, but I'd better be ready for this one," the Traveler thought. He started raising his right hand when Vincent shouted in pain and coughed up blood. The blonde-haired fighter quickly got to his feet and looked for the source of the attack. Suddenly he saw a group of strange purple energy balls coming from behind Vincent. Vincent tried to dodge but there were too many of them. Several struck the young fighter in his side and his legs. Still powered up, the Traveler easily moved out of the way and avoided the energy blasts that had missed his opponent.  
  
Vincent shouted in pain and anger. Whoever had planned this attack must have been waiting for the moment when he let his power down. It was the perfect time to attack. Vincent switched off the ki gun. He needed his power now to avoid the blasts. Putting the gun away, he saw more energy blasts coming in his direction. He tried to avoid them by diving to the ground and rolling away, but one blast caught him in the shoulder and threw him sideways. Quickly getting to his feet, Vincent raised his power to its highest level. As his energy exploded outward, it blasted the surrounding area. When the sand and dirt cleared, Vincent was floating upward over a giant crater in the ground.  
  
He could now see a group of armed men holding rifle-like weapons. It must be an advanced form of the same gun he had. Vincent roared in anger as he flew at them. He was so fast now that most of the shots missed and the few that hit were blown away. However the damage was already done. He was badly injured and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up with the blonde- haired man after this. The gunmen, seeing their attacks were having no effect, began to run away. Stopping in mid-air, Vincent formed a ball of ki in his hand and was about to kill his attackers when the Traveler appeared before him. He punched Vincent much harder then before. Vincent was about to strike back when the Traveler punched him again in the stomach. As Vincent doubled over, he felt a strong blow on his back which sent him streaking toward the ground. As he struck the ground, he lost consciousness.  
  
As the Traveler floated to the ground, he saw the attackers cautiously approaching, their guns aimed at him. He looked at the men. "Leave now. This battle is over and I don't want there to be anymore deaths today. Got it?"  
  
"Sorry, but we were paid to do in the kid here," one of the men said pointing to Vincent with his rifle. "We can't leave until we have his dead body to bring back as proof." He pointed his weapon back at the Traveler. "Believe me when I tell you that we have no problem taking you out too." With that, he pulled the trigger and one of the purple energy blasts shot out. To the man's surprise, the blonde-haired man disappeared.  
  
The gunman looked around wildly. "Did anyone see where he went?" Suddenly the air around the men began to swirl and the gunman saw the rifle of the man next to him disappeared. Then his own rifle was pulled from his hands. One by one, each of the rifles seemed to vanish. Then with a whoosh, the blonde-haired fighter was in front of them again, their weapons in his arms.  
  
The Traveler threw all the guns on the ground except one. He took the rifle he was holding and broke it over his knee, then tossed it with the others. "Those weapons only work if your target can't see you," he said. "Now, like I said before, get out."  
  
An angry look passed over the face of the lead gunman. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot at the blonde-haired fighter. The Traveler disappeared again and suddenly appeared in front of the gunman. The fighter punched the gunman in the stomach. With gunman shouted out in pain and then passed out. The Traveler grabbed the man by the collar before he fell to the ground. He tossed him at one of the other gunmen and both men collapsed to the ground.  
  
The Traveler turned to the others. "Your friend's only injured. I recommend that you take him back and get him some medical attention." The two men looked at each other anxiously then the quickly picked up their fallen partners and ran off. The blonde-haired man watched them go and when he was sure they were gone, he turned his attention back to Vincent.  
  
He knew that Vincent was badly injured, but he still felt a strong life force in the young fighter. "He needs a doctor, but if I take him to a hospital here, those thugs could get their hands on him. And if he stays here, his life will be just one fight after another with more innocent people being killed." The Traveler frowned. "Maybe its best if I take him with me. I could teach him how to use his abilities to help people and if he can't change his ways, I'll find a world where he won't have these powers." The Traveler closed his eyes and powered down. His blonde hair returned to its normal black. He picked the unconsciousness teenager off the ground and smiled. "I bet he'll be a great sparring partner. I'm looking forward to the chance to fight him again."  
  
Shifting the weight of the young fighter in his arms, the Traveler's face took on a look of concentration. A dark spot appeared in front of him. It slowly grew into a large black oval. Inside the oval, thin streamers of blue and purple light swirled. The stranger looked into the oval as if searching for something, then took a deep breath, stepped into the oval and disappeared.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The Traveler continued to look over the city when he heard a voice yelling at him. When he looked down, he saw a man on the ground shaking his fist at him. The man was tall with red hair and was bandaged up. As the Traveler watched, the man seem to lose his balance and then caught himself before he fell down. "He looks like he should be in the hospital, not standing outside it," the Traveler thought. "I'd better ignore him."  
  
As the Traveler turned away, the man on the ground shouted at him. "Hey, you, get back here. I'm Kuwabara Kazuma and I'm an official first class Spirit Detective for the Spirit World. I don't know who you are or where you came from but I will not let you get past me. Spirit Sword come."  
  
The Traveler was surprised. The sword in the injured man's hand was made of ki. "Man, I wonder if everyone here is like this," he thought, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. The Traveler could tell that the other man was at the end of his strength and that keeping the sword up was slowly drain the little ki he had left. "Well, looks like my plan of going by unnoticed is shot. May as well find out what he wants before he collapses." The Traveler lifted up into the air and then floated down to the ground. The red-haired man looked surprised for an instant and dropped his sword a little, but as soon as the Traveler landed, the red-haired man was grim- faced and alert.  
  
The Traveler lifted his hands and smiled. "I'm sorry. I had to bring someone to the hospital and I just went on the roof to get a look at the city. Did I do something wrong? I'm new here and I'm afraid I don't know the customs, but I don't want to fight you. Not to mention you don't seem to be in any condition to fight me anyway."  
  
"Listen, don't try to play innocent with me," Kuwabara said. "I can detect your power and I know you're no ordinary guy." A look of suspicion crossed Kuwabara's face as he remembered his first encounter in this world. "Yeah, and you can fly too, just like that evil guy with the sword I fought earlier. I bet you two are working together." Kuwabara adjusted his fighting stance. "The people here seem nice and peaceful and I'm going to protect them. I'm not going to let any super-powered fighters destroy them."  
  
The Traveler opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a female voice coming from behind Kuwarbara. "Oh, there you are Kuwabara," said the familiar voice. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Kuwabara turned sideways. He saw the blue-haired doctor that he had met in the hospital but to his surprise, she was wearing the same uniform as the two girls he helped earlier. "Doc, what are you doing here?" he asked anxiously. "You'd better get back inside. I'll take care of this guy."  
  
The doctor came up beside Kuwabara and smiled. "Thank you for your concern, but to be honest, you're in no condition to fight this man," she said. "Plus we very well couldn't send you to fight a battle alone after you helped the others back there."  
  
"She's right you know," another familiar female voice said from behind Kuwabara.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened in that fight with the swordsman," another familiar voice said. "We couldn't just let you go out and get killed before we had a chance to thank you for helping us."  
  
The two women came up to stand beside Kuwabara. They were the fighters he helped earlier. Sweat formed on Kuwabara's forehead. "I guess they're right. I am weaker than I thought, but I'd better not let that guy know it." Kuwabara straightened, "Okay," he said brashly. "I don't like to put ladies in dangerous situations like this, but I guess I can't talk you out of this."  
  
"Ah, excuse me.," the black-haired man started to say but was cut off by one of the women.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars," the black-haired woman said.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus," the blonde-haired woman said.  
  
"And don't forget about me. I'm Sailor Mercury," the blue-haired doctor said.  
  
"And we are the Sailor Scouts, the protectors of Crystal Tokyo," all the women shouted in unison striking poses together.  
  
The blue-haired doctor pointed at the black-haired stranger. "Hospitals should be quiet places for sick people to get well. Our patients shouldn't be disturbed by evil strangers looking to start a fight."  
  
"So, in the name of the moon, we will punish you," the three said in unison. Kuwabara and the black-haired man stood there in shock with their mouths opened.  
  
"Ah, well, that's really nice," the black-haired man said with a little sweat drop, "but I'm a little lost here. Are you the good guys or the bad guys." The three women and Kuwabara fell over Anime style. "Was it something I said? the black-haired man asked."  
  
"What's wrong with you," Kuwabara shouted. "We're the good guys. Right?" He looked at the three women who nodded in agreement.  
  
The black-haired man smiled. "That's great. Then we have no reason to fight. It was nice meeting you. Catch you later." He turned and started walking away. Kuwabara and the others stared at him in amazement.  
  
"Hey," Kuwabara demanded. "At least tell us who the hell you are and why you're here."  
  
The black-haired man turned around. "I'm Son Goku," the black-haired man said, "and I'm a traveler passing through. Listen, I like to keep my visits nice and peaceful, but if you need help fighting that evil, I'll be more than willing to come and help. Oh, and don't worry about contacting me. I'll be back to visit that guy I dropped off and anyway I'll sense when you need me."  
  
"I know what you mean," Kuwabara said. "Sorry about trying to start something with you." He looked embarrassed. "I guess my senses weren't clear after my injuries. I can sense your spiritual energy now and I can see your true intentions." The black-haired man nodded and then vanished. A sweat drop formed on Kuwabara's cheek. "Man, did you see that? He just disappeared. I'm glad I didn't have to fight him."  
  
"Ummmm, Kuwabara? What were you talking about with that guy? I mean that whole sensing thing," Mars asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say that I can sense the power from someone and I guess that guy can too," Kuwabara said. "I don't think we have anything to worry about with him. I can tell if someone's power is good or evil and I'm sensing good from him."  
  
"Umm, you don't think you could get him to come back. He was kind of hot," Venus said.  
  
Kuwabara looked nervously at the blonde-haired girl. "Ah, I think to get him back, we'd have to start a fight and, well, that would be kind of dishonest," he said.  
  
"Oh, please for me," Venus said making a sad face.  
  
"No, I don't think we should," Kuwabara replied.  
  
The blonde-haired sailor took Kuwabara by the arm and looked up at him. "Come on," Venus said. "We can tell him you and I were just training."  
  
"Kuwabara's right, Venus. Come on, let's go back to the castle," Mars said curtly.  
  
"Mars is right, Venus," Sailor Mercury said. "Kuwabara needs time to recover. It's probably better if he stays at the castle." She frowned at her patient. "We can all keep an eye on him so he gets the rest he needs."  
  
Kuwabara extracted his arm from Sailor Venus. "Sounds good to me. I've never stayed in a castle before," he said. He moved next to Sailor Mars and Mercury and the three started to walk off.  
  
"Hey, guys, wait for me," Venus said. "Kuwabara," she whined.  
  
"The guy said no, so just leave him alone," Mars yelled back at her.  
  
"But come on," Venus said pleadingly. "That guy was really cute and I haven't had a date in a month."  
  
Sailor Mars shook her head and sighed. "This is going to be a very, very long and painful walk home," she said to herself. 


	3. The Challenge

An Undetermined Future  
Chapter 3:  
The Challenge  
  
The girls and Kuwabara were making their way back to the castle. Seeing no need to hide their identities from an ally, the girls had given Kuwabara their names. After that, there was a long silence. Everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts. The exception was Minako, Sailor Venus. She still hadn't given up the idea of contacting the mysterious handsome stranger and she continued to plead with Kuwabara. However, as they got closer to the castle, the pleadings seemed to be slowing down.  
  
"Oh come on. Just this once," Minako begged, hoping that Kuwabara would finally relent.  
  
"Minako, give it up," Rei, who was Sailor Mars, said irritably. "You've already asked about 108 times. There's a point where you should just give up."  
  
"Actually, to be accurate, she's asked 103 times," Ami, Sailor Mercury said in a lecturing tone of voice, "with an interval of 108.5 seconds between getting a reply and asking again."  
  
"You actually counted it?," Rei said, an astonished look on her face.  
  
"Of course," Ami replied decisively. "It's always best to have accurate information, especially when you're arguing with someone. It shows that you're serious and let's you build your case on facts, not feelings."  
  
Rei shook her head. "Well, you keep counting. I'll try to distract myself to keep my sanity."  
  
"So will you?" Minako said, still waiting for Kuwabara's answer.  
  
Kuwabara leaned over to Rei and Ami and said quietly "Ah, if I just don't reply will she stop asking?"  
  
"Doubt it," both girls replied in unison.  
  
"Yup, they're right," Venus replied.  
  
Kuwabara jumped. His face turned red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry but that just wouldn't be the right thing to do."  
  
"So now will you please stop," Rei said.  
  
Minako folded her arms and turned up her nose. "Hmmph. Fine then. I'll stop for now but when I'm bugging you to go out with me on Friday night, Rei, because I don't have date, you'd better not say a word."  
  
Kuwabara wiped his forehead in relief. "Man, for a minute there I didn't think she was ever going to stop," he thought to himself. He looked sideways at Venus. She was still pouting. "She's kind of cute when she's not bugging you," he thought. "Okay, she was kind of cute then too but a little annoying." He didn't want to see her upset, so he tried to think of a way to cheer her up. "Hey, Sailor Venus, ahhh., I mean Minako, remember, it's not like we'll never see him again. He promised he'd come back and help if there was any trouble and he looked like he was a man of his word."  
  
Venus gave Kuwabara a quick glance and a "hmph". "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait." Then a sly grin appeared on her face. She stepped up to Kuwabara and put her arm through his. "He did say he'd come back and help you. So if I want to see him again all I have to do is hang around you." She gave him a dazzling smile. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Ahhh .umm," Kuwabara mumbled as he looked at her for a second. She was so cute when she was smiling. His face started to become really red. He knew he should take his arm away, but it just seemed so right where it was. "Umm, sure, I don't mind."  
  
"Ah, Kuwabara are you okay?" Ami asked. "Your face is all red. Maybe you've got a fever or something." She placed her hand on his forehead. "Hmm, well you're not feverish. Maybe it's all this exertion. You really should be in bed."  
  
Rei snickered. "Ami, don't worry. I'm pretty sure he's just fine. What he has isn't medically related."  
  
"Well, if you say so," Ami replied seriously, "but maybe I should give him a check up later just in case."  
  
A short while later the group arrived at the castle. Ami told Kuwabara that they had to report in, but told him firmly he needed to get some rest. She arranged for the one of the guards to escort him to a guest room and promised Kuwabara she'd check in on him as soon as possible.  
  
Away from the girls, Kuwabara suddenly realized how exhausted he was. As soon as the guard left his room, he collapsed on the bed.  
  
.........  
  
On top of a tall building in the middle of the city, the boy who sent Kuwabara to this world stood. "I wonder where he is?" he said irritably. "This city is so damn big and I don't even know where to start." Suddenly he sensed a presence. The girl he was with earlier appeared next to him. She walked over and sat on the edge of the building.  
  
"So, how's the search going?" she said. She looked back at him and saw him scowl. She turn back to look at the city, suppressing a smile. He was always so serious about his work and she couldn't resist a chance to tease him. "I take it it's not good from that look on your face. Remember, we do have to find him before Dark finds out we were the ones who brought him here and then let him escape."  
  
A sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "So I miscalculated a little," he replied, trying to sound unconcerned. "Most people are knocked out cold for hours after their first dimensional transfer." He snickered. "But don't worry. Kuwabara's not that bright. It may take a little while, but I'll find him. And once I find him, there's no way he'll get away. He's no match for me."  
  
She smiled. "Well, I wouldn't want to interfere with your search but I heard something today you might interest you. I spoke to Alex and earlier today at the castle of Crystal Tokyo, he had a fight with someone who called himself Kuwabara."  
  
He rushed over and turned her around. "Are you serious? You're sure Alex said Kuwabara? Well why didn't you tell me right away?"  
  
She looked at him and laughed. "I just wanted to tease you a little. We haven't had much fun since we've gotten involved with Dark." Her face took on a serious expression and she reached up and touched his face. "Listen. From what I saw, Alex looked pretty messed up. He said he underestimated his opponent and that was his mistake, so don't take our Spirit Detective so lightly. Alex also said that the Sailor Warriors have taken Kuwabara in, so it looks like getting Kuwabara back might be a little harder then we first thought."  
  
The boy looked out over the city. An evil smile crossed his face. "Well, Mister Spirit Detective, looks like we found you." He looked at the girl and took one of her hands. "Don't worry. I'll get him back. I have a plan that can't fail."  
  
The girl tried to smile back but her concern was clear in her eyes. "Are you sure that you don't need my help?" she asked quietly.  
  
He grinned at her confidently. "No, I'll be fine. Trust me. If I need help, you'll be the first person I call." He bent closer and kissed her.  
  
..........  
  
At a street corner, Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, looked at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. "If she's not here in another five minutes, we're not going to make it on time," she thought. At that instant, a car pulled up in front of her and a tall teenage girl got out.  
  
It was Sailor Saturn. She had short black hair and purple eyes. She slowly walked over looking a little embarrassed. "Hi Makoto, sorry I'm late," she said as she bowed a little. "I'm still not used to the new security procedures. I was almost at the castle when I remembered I was meeting you here and had the driver turn back."  
  
"It's okay," Makoto said as she started to walk away briskly. "The castle's just four blocks away. We can still get there on time if we hurry." She peered over her shoulder and watched the other girl rush to catch up. When she was next to her, Makoto continued, "So, Hotaru, did any of you find out anything important about the new threat?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "No, we still don't have any clues at all. Haruka said it's really strange that they haven't left something, or said anything, that could give us a hint as to where they're from or who they're working for. We don't have any information at all. Is it the same for you too?"  
  
Before Makoto could reply in the affirmative, the store window she was passing caught her eye. There was a group of TVs in the window and their screens had gone blank, then fuzzy. Suddenly the same picture appeared on all the screens. It was blurry at first but as it cleared, the face of a young man appeared.  
  
"Makoto," Hotaru exclaimed, "that's one of the fighters that attack Haruka and me in New Kyoto."  
  
"Let's go inside and see what's happening," Makoto replied. The two girls hurried into the store.  
  
The young man was already speaking. ". Sailor Scouts. How are things going for you?" An evil grin crossed his face. "I hope you don't think this is too impersonal, but this was the quickest way to get a message to you."  
  
Makoto frowned. "Why is he contacting us like this? To cause a panic in the city?"  
  
"I bet your wondering what I want," the boy said sarcastically. "Oh it isn't much. Just a man by the name of Kuwabara. Oh, and if you're thinking that you won't hand him over, think again. If you don't, my friends and I will attack Crystal Tokyo and no one wants that do they? I'll give you until tomorrow at nine AM to decide. Oh, and since I'm sure you wouldn't want any innocent people involved, meet me at the abandoned warehouses at the eastern edge of the city. Feel free to bring as many of your friends as you think you'll need. I'll take care of them too." He saluted. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Don't disappoint me." The TV screens suddenly went blank again, then burst into color and sound as the regular broadcasts resumed.  
  
"Kuwabara?" Hotaru asked. "Who's he talking about?"  
  
"I don't know," Makoto replied, "but I think we should get going. Maybe they know what he's talking about at the castle."  
  
The girls returned to the street and hurried along. "I can't believe our enemy took over the television like that," Hotaru said. "Usagi will have her hands full trying to calm the city."  
  
"Yes," Makoto replied. "Our enemies have become stronger and less predictable then ever. The numbers of attacks are increasing daily." She shook her head. "Who would have thought when it started that it would come to this. It's not even safe to go directly to the castle."  
  
When they were two blocks from the castle, Makoto lead Hotaru into a little shop. She nodded to the storekeeper and headed into the back. There was a small staircase that went down to the basement. At the bottom of the stairs, Hotaru saw a very modern door with an identification plate. Makoto put her hand on the plate. Hotaru heard a soft click and then Makoto pulled the door opened and stepped through. Hotaru followed and found herself in a dimly lit concrete corridor that ran in both directions.  
  
"Wow," Hotaru exclaimed, "there is a secret exit from the palace. So this is how Usagi manages to sneak into the city."  
  
Makoto was already ten steps away in the direction of the castle. "Come on," she said. "I want to make sure to catch Usagi before we all meet tonight." Hotaru nodded and quickly followed her into the dimness ahead.  
  
......  
  
Goku stood on top of a building. The large screen TV behind him had returned to displaying its regular programming. "I wonder what Kuwabara will do," he thought. "He's in no condition to fight but I'm sure he'll ignore that." He looked up at the clouds. "It looks like my power might be needed here too. I'd better find an isolated spot and do some training." He frowned. "I know I promised Kuwabara that I'd help. I just hope I have enough power to make a difference."  
  
.......  
  
At the castle, Kuwabara sat with the remote gripped tightly in his hand. He slammed his fist into the mattress. What did that kid want? Kuwabara racked his brain, but as far as he could remember, he had only seen the boy once, on that rooftop. He shook his head. In the end, the reason the boy wanted that didn't matter. He couldn't possible let the nice people of this planet to suffer because of him. Besides that the boy was his only way out of this world and back to his own. He'd have to meet the boy tomorrow and fight him, no matter how weak he was, and this time, one of them wouldn't be walking away. He'd find the strength someway. After all, he had a planet to protect. Yeah that's it, he'd save this planet. That would impress her.  
  
His eyes opened wide at that thought and he tried to push her face out of his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, Minako's face kept popping into his mind all the time. There was just something about her. She was nice, cute and, well, just about perfect. He still remembered her touch on his arm. Even when she was pleading with him, she was still attractive. He frowned for an instant when he remembered what she was asking him to do and why. She liked that other guy, the good looking one with all the muscles. He sighed. What chance did a guy like him have with competition like that.  
  
He heard a knock at the door. He sat up and said "Come in." The person he had been thinking about, Minako, stepped into the room. The light seemed to simmer around her, making her blonde hair glow. Her eyes sparkled and her smile made a warm feeling in his heart. That's when he knew and it suddenly made sense why he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was in love.  
  
"Are you ready to leave for dinner?" Minako asked and as quickly as she asked the question, Kuwabara was on his feet and holding her hands.  
  
"I'd be ready to go to the end of the universe with you," Kuwabara said trying to keep eye contact with her. He smiled a little as looked up at him. She didn't pull her hands away and that was a good sign.  
  
"Ummm, thanks but let's meet the others for dinner first," Minako said smiling a bit. "Maybe will have some time to talk later." When she looked at him, it was clear what was happening. He had a goofy look on his face and he seemed excited and nervous. Yup, he was showing all the signs of falling in love with her. After all, she should know. She was the scout of love. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she decided to treat this as casually as possible. "So are you ready to go then?" Kuwabara nodded his head slightly, let go of one of her hands and headed out of the room.  
  
Minako lead him down a long hallway with several turns. As they went around the third one, Kuwabara caught sight of a group of girls standing and talking. They suddenly stopped talking and turned until it seemed all their eyes seemed were on him. He recognized two of the girls, Rei and Ami, but there were two new ones. One of the new girls seemed to be taller then all others. She had long brown hair which was gathered in a ponytail. The other new girl had short black hair and looked like she was younger than the others. She was also the shortest.  
  
Minako smiled at them. She was glad to see Makoto and Hotaru. The girls pointed to her and then started to whisper about something. Suddenly she remembered she was holding hands with Kuwabara. She blushed. She had been talking to Kuwabara while they walked together and she had totally forgotten about it. She knew she was going to hear about it from the other girls.  
  
"You two seem really close," Rei joked as they came up to them.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Minako replied.  
  
"Oh, come on, you're holding hands and looking all happy," Rei said.  
  
"Yup, you haven't been like that since that cute guy at the mall smiled at you," Makoto said as she looked Kuwabara over. He seemed to be in some sort of haze.  
  
"Yup, I think someone as a new boyfriend," Rei said teasingly.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend okay," Minako said loudly, sticking her face right in front of Rei. "I just went to get him for dinner and I held his hand so he wouldn't get lost. I'm smiling because I'm happy to see Makoto and Hotaru arrived safely." She backed away. "Unlike, you, Rei, I'm a naturally friendly person who likes to put their guests at ease. I'm trying to make Kuwabara feel more comfortable in a strange place. I have made you feel more comfortable, haven't I Kuwabara?" Kuwabara looked at her with that same goofy smile.  
  
"Yup, you sure have," he said as he looked at her adoringly.  
  
"Wow, he's really fallen hard for me," Minako thought as she blushed some more. As she gazed back at him, she felt this warm feeling inside her. "Get a hold of yourself, Minako," she thought. "You can't be falling for him. He's not your type."  
  
Rei was going to make another joke but before she got a chance Ami reminded them about dinner.  
  
"We really shouldn't keep the Princess waiting," Ami said. "You know how she is about her meals."  
  
Ami's voice caught Minako's attention. She looked away from Kuwabara and turned to the others. "Yeah, Ami's totally right," she said. "Let's get going." She smiled at Kuwabara. "If you want, you can sit next to me, okay?"  
  
Kuwabara blushed. "Would I ever," he said enthusiastically. "Sitting next to you would be an honor."  
  
"Great, then let's go," Minako replied. The pair followed the rest of the girls into the dining room.  
  
As the girls came in, a servant went to call the Princess. A few minutes later, a beautiful woman walked into the room. She had sparkling blue eyes and long blonde hair that was in two pigtails that reached almost to the floor. She wore a long gown and had a gold crown on her head. A tall man with black hair was with her. He was wearing what seemed to be some kind of armor and a short cape. There was a sword at his side and crown on his head. The woman with long blonde hair walked over to Kuwabara. All Kuwabara could think to do was bow.  
  
"That really isn't necessary," the woman said to him. "I'm Princess Usagi and this is my husband, Prince Mamoru. In the name of all the people in Crystal Tokyo, I'd like to thank you for saving two of my close personal friends and protectors of this kingdom. If there is ever anything we can do for you, please feel free to ask."  
  
"Thank you, Princess," Kuwabara said humbly, "but really you don't need to give me anything. I just did what any man of honor would have done."  
  
"Well, the fact is you did something special for me, so please let me return the favor," Usagi said. "Oh and call me Usagi. You're not just a guest. I consider you to be a close friend and ally."  
  
"I think I know something you can give him Usagi," Rei said jokingly. Minako began to blush.  
  
Usagi turned to Rei. "Oh it's seems I'm missing something," she said. "Come on, Rei, don't keep me out. What's the secret?"  
  
"Um, secret? What secret?" Rei said looking mischievously at Usagi who was practically bursting with anticipation.  
  
"Oh come on, Rei, tell me pleasseee. Quit teasing me," Usagi whined.  
  
Rei looked down and examined her shoe. "Oh, I don't know," she said slowly. "It's a pretty big secret."  
  
Usagi moved quickly in front of Rei. "Come on, Rei, quit being so mean. Tell me," she demanded. "Ami, tell Rei how mean she's being."  
  
Rei sighed. "Okay, Usagi, you win. I guess I'll tell you, but remember, it's a secret."  
  
Usagi clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, come on, Rei. What is it," she said excitedly. Rei leaned forward, cupped her hand around Usagi's ear and began whispering. Every once in a while, Usagi would glance Minako's way.  
  
Kuwabara leaned toward Minako. "She seems a little excitable. Is she always like this?" he whispered.  
  
"Really? You're not kidding Rei?" Usagi suddenly shouted, looking at Kuwabara and Minako.  
  
"Pretty much yes," Minako said blushing, know Rei was talking about her and Kuwabara. "Even with all her responsibilities, she's still the same Usagi she was when we met."  
  
Rei finally finished her story. Usagi straightened up, brushed her hands over her gown and assumed a regal expression. "Ah, thank you, Rei, for sharing that important information," she said calmly, her face still flush with excitement.  
  
Mamoru stepped forward. "Usagi, we've kept our guest waiting long enough. Let's sit down for dinner." Usagi nodded her agreement, stepped forward and put her arm through his. Suddenly, servants appeared and escorted everyone to their seats.  
  
During dinner, Kuwabara told his story once again. The girls continued to tease Minako who blushed and spend a lot of time looking down at her plate. After dessert, Usagi asked the rest of the girls to stay for a meeting.  
  
A servant came up to Kuwabara and said he would escort him to his room. Kuwabara didn't question it. He was still sore and tired but he wanted to get in some training before tomorrow. He was happy that he didn't have to make up some kind of excuse to go. He said goodnight to everyone and followed the servant out of the room.  
  
He asked the servant to take him someplace where he could get some fresh air. On the way, he thought about the conversation at dinner. No one had said anything about the guy on television. He knew someone had to know, but maybe they were trying to keep it a secret from him. After all, they didn't know he saw the guy on TV. If that was the case, they might be thinking of going after the guy by themselves. Kuwabara clenched his fist. This was his fight. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt on his account, especially Minako. He had to think of a way to meet that guy by himself.  
  
.......  
  
After some discussion about the latest attack at the castle and the patterns of the attacks, Hotaru brought up what she saw on the TV in the city.  
  
"Umm, I didn't want to say it while Kuwabara was here, but Makoto and I saw something on television about him," Hotaru said, "and it looks like it's going to be problem, especially with him as injured as he is."  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked worriedly.  
  
"It appears there's a man after him and he challenged him to a fight tomorrow morning," Makoto said. "If Kuwabara doesn't go, the man promised he'd go on a killing spree in the city."  
  
"That's awful," said Ami. "He's in no condition to fight. We can't let him know."  
  
Minako's face turned white. "I think he already knows. He was watching television when I walked into his room. He must have seen the broadcast."  
  
Hotaru looked sympathetically at Minako. "Don't worry. It's probably for the best. I don't like it but I don't think we could go there without him," she said. "The only good thing is Kuwabara's challenger isn't looking for a one-on-one fight. We can go and fight in his place."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan, Hotaru, but I'm pretty sure he won't want us there and he definitely won't let us take his place in the fight," Rei said seriously. "In fact, his honor code may force him to fight alone. From what I've seen, Kuwabara's pretty stubborn when he wants to be, so we're going to have to be careful about how we approach him about this. Minako, he really seems to like you, so I vote that you talk to him. I'm pretty sure he'd listen to you."  
  
Minako slumped forward and sighed. She knew Rei was right about Kuwabara. What could she say to him? "Okay, I'll talk to him about it," she said resignedly, "but I can't promise he'll listen to me."  
  
"I have full confidence in you," Usagi said cheerfully. "We all do, isn't that right?" The other Sailor Scouts nodded their agreement and said encouraging words to Minako.  
  
Minako stood up, a look of determination on her face. "Thanks for having so much faith in me," she said. "I'll do my best. I'll go and talk to him now and I won't take no for an answer."  
  
.......  
  
On the roof of the castle, Kuwabara had already started his training. His injuries were more severe then he had originally thought and the pain was quickly wearing him down. He swung his Spirit Sword and shouted in pain. It felt like one of the wounds on his chest had reopened. He looked down and saw blood on his shirt.  
  
Ignoring the pain and bleeding, he assumed a fighting stance again. "I can't stop training," he thought. "I must protect this world even if it's the end of me." Suddenly an image of Minako floated into his mind. "Man, I would have liked to stay around a little longer to see if Minako likes me but I can't let that creep hurt anyone." He shouted and swung his Spirit Sword. A jolt of pain sent him crashing his knees. He would have fallen forward but he caught himself with his Spirit Sword.  
  
He was panting from the exertion, every breath causing a stabbing pain in his side. His shirt sleeves were streaked with blood and the spot on his shirt was getting larger. "I can't stop now," he muttered. "No, I can't. I have to be ready." He tried to push himself up, but the effort was too much. His Spirit Sword disappeared and Kuwabara collapsed on the ground. The last thing he saw was the door opening, then darkness.  
  
"Kuwabara," Minako shouted as she saw him hit the ground. She ran over and turned him onto his back. She looked at his shirt and saw the blood. Opening it up, she saw that one of his larger wounds had reopened. "Kuwabara, what were you thinking," she said out loud. "Why would you do this to yourself? Why?" She looked him lying there so peacefully. He even seemed to have a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, Minako, how about after the fight, we go out? Okay?" he mumbled.  
  
Minako blushed. "I guess he's dreaming about me." She smiled and said quietly, " Of course, I'll go out with you, Kuwabara. You just better remember to ask me the same question when you wake up." She lowered him gently to the floor. "Now, I better get you some help."  
  
.......  
  
Kuwabara slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. All he could see was a blinding bright light and some hazy shapes. "Ohhh, I wonder how long I've been out?" he mumbled.  
  
"About two hours," a familiar female voice said. "I have a message from Ami. If you don't stay put, she's going to strap you to the bed. You need rest if you're going to get better."  
  
"Minako, is that you or am I dreaming?" Kuwabara asked as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Yes, it's me and I can think of better dreams than this," the voice replied. He felt an arm around his shoulders as someone helped him up. He suddenly realized he wasn't on the roof, but was in a room lying on a soft bed. He felt a pillow being slipped behind him and he laid back. He felt a twinge of pain, but it was nothing like before. He looked to his right and Minako was standing next to the bed, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"I don't know," Kuwabara replied, smiling weakly. "Waking up to you is worth all the pain in the world." He thought Minako blushed, but she didn't smile. Instead her face took on a serious expression.  
  
"Thank you, but we have serious matters to discuss," she said firmly. "You heard that guy on television, didn't you, the one who challenged you to a fight?"  
  
Kuwabara looked down and gave a slight nod.  
  
"Look at what happened to you when you were training," Minako said angrily. You could have been laying there for hours bleeding if I hadn't come up to check on you. You know you're not in any condition to fight."  
  
Kuwabara turned away from her. "It's not like I have much choice in the matter," he said. "That guy wants to battle me. He probably wants to do it when I'm down so I'll be an easy target." He gave a short laugh. "He must be a pretty smart guy. Most people are so full of themselves, they never think to do that."  
  
"Kuwabara," Minako replied firmly, "I know I can't talk you out of going, but he said you could bring other people with you.". "The other girls and I are going with you to fight."  
  
Kuwabara shook his head. "No, you can't go," he said gruffly. "In this condition, I can't promise I'd be able to protect you girls. I couldn't bear it if any of you were to die trying to help me."  
  
Minako frowned. "And you think we can let you go out there by yourself and let you die," she said sternly. "Then what will happen? You think that guy will stop just because he killed you." Her face softened and she said gently "You've already risked your life to help us. Now let us help you."  
  
Kuwabara faced her and shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Minako. I appreciate the offer but I plan to fight him alone," he said. "A battle between men and I don't plan on doing it any other way." He straightened up and looked her firmly in the eye. "I have a code of honor to uphold. If it's a one-on-one battle he wants, then that's what I'll give him. It will be a honorable and noble fight that way."  
  
Minako crossed her arms and frowned. "And what makes you think that he's honorable or noble," she replied. "He's a bad guy and they're not the noblest people in the world, you know. If you go alone, you'll most likely be killed, you stubborn idiot." She stared him straight in the eyes. She knew he was thinking about the things she had said, but she could tell that he wouldn't change his mind. She tried to stay calm and focused. She didn't want him to know how scared she was for him.  
  
Kuwabara looked away. He knew she was right. He was in no condition to fight. He could sense how much she wanted to help him and he didn't want to cause her any more pain. He looked up at her and smiled slightly. "I'm really sorry to upset you but this is something I have to do," he said. "Hey, if it helps, I always win when it counts."  
  
Mikako sighed and headed to the door. "I'm not finished with you but you need to get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow." She turned off the light and left the room.  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes but he knew rest would not come easily.  
  
.......  
  
Minako sat on the roof and replayed the scene in her head. She couldn't stop him but she was sure that she got through to him. It was in the look he gave her right before he left. He had looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Hey, if it helps, I always win when it counts," he said.  
  
She knew she had to go back and report to the others. She stood up and thought for a moment. They didn't have a lot of options but there must be something they could do.  
  
.......  
  
Minako finished telling the other Sailor Scouts about her conversation with Kuwabara. "That's the way things stand so far. I'll try again in the morning, but other then tying him down, I can't see a way to stop him going to that fight alone. We really need have a plan. We can let him get himself killed."  
  
"Well, let him go," Makoto replied.  
  
Rei frowned. "I really hope you're joking about that," she said. "That would be a totally stupid idea."  
  
Minako looked angrily at Makoto. "How can you say that? He saved us after all and we can let him die." She looked down at her hands. "Plus he's nice and he's a really great guy," she said quietly.  
  
Makoto smirked. "Listen, I agree we can't let him run off by himself. I'm sure he's a great guy but like most guys, he's very stubborn. The more you try to convince him to do something, the more he'll resist." She scowled. "My senior was like that," she muttered. She paused for a moment as memories of that past relationship came flooding back. Realizing everyone was looking at her, she coughed to cover her embarrassment, then continued. "Listen, we may not be able to stop him from going to the fight alone, but HE can't stop us from following. If he really wants the chance to fight him alone, we'll give it to him." She winked. "But if it appears he can't win, we'll just jump in. It's a quick and easy solution to the problem."  
  
All the girls quickly agreed to the Makoto's plan. Usagi dismissed them and Minako headed back to her room. She got ready for bed but she knew she was too nervous and excited to sleep. Laying there in the dark, she stared at her window. It was beginning to rain. "You really are a stubborn idiot, Kuwabara" she said quietly. "I don't know why I'm worrying about someone who doesn't have sense enough to accept help when it's offered to him." Suddenly, it hit her. She knew Kuwabara liked her but she realized she was falling for him too. 


End file.
